A conventional dart board includes a score portion and a control portion which is generally connected below the score portion. A plurality of buttons are located on the control portion so that types of the game molds can be set by operating the buttons. The score portion has a plurality of rings each which represents a pre-desired scores when the dart is attached thereon, for example single ring, double ring or triple ring. The scores that a player gain is the sum of all the scores represented on the score rings on which the darts are attached by the player. The scores and the sequences in the game will be illustrated on the control portion by inputting data via the buttons. The control buttons are located on the front side of the dart board so that the players can operate the buttons conveniently However, the buttons could be hit by the darts and the wrong data is therefore replace the original data. Worse, once the dart hits the reset button, all the scores will be deleted.
The present invention intends to provide a dart board having a locking button which locks all the function buttons so that even if the darts hit the buttons, the data will not be replaced. The dart board of the present invention provides a locking function to resolve disadvantages of the conventional dart board.